Fluorine compound-containing composite materials are conventionally manufactured by dispersing particles or fibers of a fluorine compound into a metal or polymer matrix. For a fluorine compound-metal composite material, it is known that by using a composite plating bath prepared by dispersing particles or fibers of a fluorine compound such as fluoro resin (e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene resin) and fluorinated graphite (CF).sub.n into a metal plating solution such as nickel plating solution and codepositing a metal film with the particles or fibers from the composite plating bath, a composite plating film having particles or fibers of fluoro resin or fluorinated graphite in a metal matrix can be obtained and the resulting composite plating film has an excellent water repellency and lubricity.
A fluorine compound-polymer composite material is prepared by dispersing the fluoro resin or fluorinated graphite into a polymer such as epoxy resin. Such a fluorine compound-polymer composite material also has an excellent water repellency and lubricity.
However, the contact angle of the composite material having the conventional polytetrafluoroethylene resin particles dispersed therein is about 105.degree. and the contact angle of the composite material having fluorinated graphite particles dispersed therein is 120.degree.. There is a demand for composite materials having a higher contact angle and hence a more excellent water and oil repellency and lubricity.